


When Your World Falls Apart, You Have To Fight To Bring It Back

by SpideyBoyIronDad96



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Didn’t list all characters, Fluff and Angst, Give Tony back his kid, Iron Dad, Multi, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, spider son, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyBoyIronDad96/pseuds/SpideyBoyIronDad96
Summary: Tony Stark has lost so much after what was named Civil War, the Avengers were all gone. It has been two years and in those two years he found a new family, he now had two amazing boys that he adopted Peter and Harley. He has learned to love again when he met the wizard Dr. Strange, but then Thanos come and its like he is back to square one..





	When Your World Falls Apart, You Have To Fight To Bring It Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a finished work not sure if this is something anyone would like to read, it is not beta’d either all mistakes are my own. Leave comments and kudos if you think I should finish.

Thanos took everything, Stephen was gone, Peter was gone, half the universe was gone. They couldn’t stop him, his worst fear had come true, he couldn’t protect everyone. 

Tony’s eyes slowly started fluttering open, he was in a bed that was not his own and the stab wound he left space with was patched up. He sat up pulling out the needle that was attached to him out and started pushing himself out of bed, leaning against the sides to gain his strength and to calm his hazy vision. Hearing footsteps he looked up seeing Rhodey coming through the doorway.

Rhodey rushed to Tony hugging him carefully “I’m so happy your okay Tones, you had us scared.” He breathed holding his best friend tighter, his mind going to back to when Tony first returned on the Milano ship with the blue robot woman named Nebula followed by another ship that held the other Asgardian people. Tony couldn’t even walk and was mostly passed out at that point from blood lose and an infection from the wound. 

Tony hugged Rhodey back tight closing his eyes glad his best friend was still okay and didn’t turn to dust like the others. “Peter’s gone Rhodeybear,” his voice barely above a whisper for only his friend to hear his heartbroken voice. “Stephen too.” He could feel the arms around him tighten around his waist.

Tony followed Rhodey down a hallway a few hours later after being checked over by Shuri, they walked down a hallway where the last of the warriors and avengers were that survived, he kept his head down as he followed close to Rhodey sitting beside him and avoiding everyone’s eyes only giving a small nod to Bruce and Thor when he caught their stares.

Bruce cleared his throat from where he stood at the head of the table next to Steve and Natasha, “First I just want us to go around and remember who we have lost, we are all here to fight for someone and to bring someone back and I think all of us sharing will help inspire us and keep us moving.” He looked to his right “Cap you want to start?”

Steve cleared his throat “Sam and Bucky,” he said looking around the room with sad blue eyes. “They have been with me through everything and I will do anything to bring them back,” he sighed looking to Natasha, “Nat?”

Natasha patted his arm giving it a small squeeze, “Wanda, Sam and Bucky.” Was all she said before turning to look to see who was beside her, “Tony?”

Tony looked up for the first time since Bruce first started speaking, he cleared his throat and held his wrist to stop the small shaking already feeling his anxiety start to build up. “Peter and Stephen,” his voice breaking slightly. “Thanos took my son and the love of my life and I won’t stop until I bring them back.” It was the first time everyone other than Rhodey and Natasha was hearing of Peter and Stephen. It had been a long two years since he had seen them last, a year of moving on from Steve and their broken relationship. He was finally feeling happy again only for it all to be ripped away. He didn’t miss the way everyone’s eyes were on him shocked and surprised from what he said, he caught Steve’s eyes watching him not able to read the emotions on his face from hearing that Tony had moved on.


End file.
